The Future Episodes One: What The Future Brings
by Joan1
Summary: Same summary as before. I got this all messed up with which story to put up and font color and stuff before so I fixed it....sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, etc. belong to Renassance Pictures, but I made up the future people. 

**What The Future Brings**

**by Joan**

Summary: A young fan of the TV show essentially becomes Xena to stop Ares from fulfilling another of his deadly plans.

Disclaimer: No frisbees were harmed during the making of this motion picture.

WHAT THE FUTURE BRINGS

TEASER

Gina, Gabriella and Eva are watching three boys play frisbee.

GINA

So then, Xena takes the chakram, and-

EVA

Gina, I wish you wouldn't watch that show so much. People think you're insane.

ADAM

Hey, girls! You wanna play? That is, if you're up to it!(laughs)

Gina sneers at him. The girls get up and walk over.

They start throwing the frisbee.

GINA

So, then Xena-

EVA

Gina, shut up!

GINA

But I have to tell you what happened!

GABRIELLA

Gina, watch out!

Gina looks up to see the frisbee headed straight for her. She jumps up and catches it. As she does, she has a vision of Xena catching the chakram.

GINA

Oh!

GABRIELLA

Gina? Hey, Gina, you okay?

Gina is shocked.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

Gina is sitting in front of a computer screen. There's a big picture of a chakram on the screen because it's a Xena website. The phone rings. She picks up.

GINA

Hello?

ADAM

Yo.

GINA

(frustrated) Adam, I told you, I'm not going to date you!

ADAM

Hey, just hear me out, okay?

GINA

Nope.

Hangs up and goes back to her computer work. Phone rings again.

GINA

Adam, you-

EVA

Hey! Settle down!

GINA

(sighs) Sorry. It's just that the little moron keeps asking me out, and I've told him repeatedly that I won't and I just had to hang up on him 'cause he called to bug me, so...

EVA

(laughs) Got it. I called to ask if we had any social studies homework. Since we're studying ancient Greece, I figured you'd know.

GINA

Page two in the packet.

EVA

Thanks!

GINA

No prob. Bye.

Hamgs up.

_____________________________________________________________________________

School.

Gina walks down a hall. Gabriella sees her and moves like she's going to catch up, but Jeremy stops her.

JEREMY

Hey, uh, Gab!

GABRIELLA

(sighs) Don't call me Gab.

JEREMY

Sorry, Gab.

GABRIELLA

What do you want?

JEREMY

Well, there's a-a-a d-dance on Friday, and I was w-wondering if you'd-

GABRIELLA

Not a chance in hell.

JEREMY

Oh, man!

Jeremy walks away. Gabriella looks around, but Gina is nowhere to be seen.

GABRIELLA

(yells) Hey, Xena! Where'd you go?

People stop to look at her.

GABRIELLA

Where did that come from?

Gabriella is confused.

Gina walks down another hallway. As she turns a corner, she runs smack into a very large boy.

GINA

Oh, sorry.

BOY

Not as sorry as you're gonna be.

Grabs her arms so she can't move

GINA

You really, really want to let go of me.

BOY

Yeah? Why should I?

He laughs. By now, a crowd has gathered, including Jeremy.

BOY

You know, you're not bad looking for a bitch. (she is silent) Yo, can't you even answer a compliment?

GINA

I don't like compliments.

BOY

You think you're so tough? Well, guess what? You're not. And I can do anything I want, and no one's gonna do anything to stop me.

Moves to kiss her.

Gina has another vision.

Clip from "Livia"

ARES

Xena.

XENA

If you were mortal, I'd cut out your heart.

Ares moves to kiss her.

XENA

Kiss this.

Smacks her head into his. He staggers back in pain.

Back in the school hall.

GINA

Kiss this.

Smacks her head into the boy's head like she just saw Xena do. The boy yells. She hits him and he goes down.

PRINCIPAL

Hey! What's giong on?!

GINA

Oops.

Principal grabs Gina.

PRINCIPAL

You're coming with me.

He drags Gina off. The crowd leaves, but Adam still stands there.

ADAM

Xena?

Adam is shocked.

END OF ACT ONE

-------------

ACT TWO

Gina is in the prinipal's office. He sits across from her and shakes his head.

PRINCIPAL

Well, I've never seen any girl take on a boy in quite that way. Do you do karate?

GINA

I have many skills.

PRINCIPAL

Right.(mad again) But that does not change the fact that fighting in school is wrong, missy! What would you have done if that boy had been hurt? Hmm? What then?

GINA

(shrugs) He was harrassing me. Next time, he'll know better.

Principal is shocked. Gina smiles at him.

PRINCIPAL

That's it-I'm calling your parents!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Clip from "The Haunting Of Amphipolis"

Eve turns around and sees a full-lenght mirror. Livia is reflected in it.

EVE

That's not me.

Livia steps out of the mirror.

LIVIA

Oh, it most certainly is. We're the same. The same cunning mind...the same dark soul...the same love of power. See how they cringe in fear of us? We didn't just kill them We trapped them forever in limbo.

EVE

And I can't undo that. If there was some way to help them, I would!

LIVIA

Prove it! Spill your blood. Bring forth Mephistopheles, and their souls will be released from torment.

EVE

No. That can't be the way. I'm not you. I'm not _Livia_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva wakes up in bed. 

EVA

It was all a dream.

Picks up phone and dials.

GINA

Hello?

EVA

Hi.

GINA

This better be good if you're calling at two in the morning.

EVA

Was there ever a character on your stupid show called Livia? Brown hair, blue eyes, bad attitude?

GINA

Yeah. Or at least she used to be. When Xena supposedly died, the Romans raised her daughter. She was this evil warrior, Livia. Then she met her mother, Xena, who changed her, and she became Eve again. Cool, huh? Well, gotta go.

Hangs up. Eve does, too. She looks at her own brown hair.

EVA

(to herself) Eva.....Eve. Huh.

Lies back down, but doesn't sleep.

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

School.

Gina is at her locker. Gabriella runs up.

GABRIELLA

Gina, we have to talk.

GINA

About what?

GABRIELLA

Eva. You've got her all wierded out about the dumb-assed show, and now she's convinced that she's Xena's daughter. She went to the websites and everything, and now she's all freaked about her 'dark past'.

GINA

Look, I-

She stops talking and shuts her eyes as she gets another vision. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GABRIELLE

So, you think Ares is behind this?

XENA

I know it. And if he suceeds with this bloodletting ceremony, then nothing will be able to stop him from gaining world domination.

GABRIELLE

So, what do we do?

XENA

I don't know yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School.

Gina opens her eyes. Gabriella stares at her.

GABRIELLA

Gina? Hey, Gina, you okay? You're starting to frak me out.

GINA

It's happening.

GABRIELLA

What?

GINA

Exactly what I was afraid of.

She walks off. Gabriella runs to catch up.

GABRIELLA

Hey! Xena, I-

Stops and looks startled. Gina turns to face her.

GABRIELLA

What's happening to me?

GINA

The same thing Eva's realized. Come on.

School computer lab. Eva sits at a computer. A picture of Xena and Eve is on the screen. She looks up when Gina and Gabriella run in.

EVA

Hi.

GINA

Hi. Let's go.

Grabs her by the arm and drags her out of the room.

EVA

Where are we going?

GINA

We'll fill you in on the way. Let's go.

The three leave school entirely. Jeremy sees them go out the classroom window. Adam is watching from a dark corner.

VOICE(OFFSCREEN)

Why, hello! Long time no see.

Adam turns around.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

Gina, Gabriella and Eva walk along a path in the woods. Gabriella runs ahead.

GINA

Gabriella, you have to believe me. We were chsen to stop this from happening!

GABRIELLA

(turns to face them) No! No, I don't have to believe you! You're both delusional. You think we're becoming some psycho people from ancient history so we can stop some huge bloodbath?! 

GINA

Yes!

GABRIELLA

You're insane!

GINA

Gabriella, listen to me. Now I want you to let go of what you think you know and open your heart. What do you see?

Gabriella shuts her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "The Quest"

XENA

Gabrielle, it's me. I want you to do something. Close your eyes and think of me.

Gabrielle does what she says and is transported to another plain.

XENA

Gabrielle. Gabrielle, it's me. I'm not dead.

Gabrielle opens her eyes and sees Xena.

GABRIELLE

Xena. Why did you leave? There's so many things I need to say to you.

XENA

Gabrielle, you don't need to say a word.

GABRIELLE

Xena, I can't lose you again.

XENA

Gabrielle, I'll always be here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woods.

Gabriella opens her eyes to see Gina.

GABRIELLA

Xena.

GINA

Gabrielle.

They hug. Gina pulls Eva/Eve into the group.

ADAM

(appears behind them) Oh, the reunion. I'm all misty-eyed!

They turn to face him.

ADAM

Glad to see you've remembered everything.

EVA

Yes, we know who we are again.

GINA

And we know who you are, too.........Ares.

END OF ACT FOUR


	2. The Future Episodes Two: What The Future...

A/N: Here's part two! There's two or three more stories I have in this series, but if you have any ideas, you can put them in the reviews. Ummm, I'm gonna try a dedication.....to Katharine, who got me interested in Xena. Enjoy, and please R/R!

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, etc. don't belong to me, and I am not making any money off this story.

**What The Future Brings, Part II**

Summary: The girls fight to stop Ares without alerting the world as to who they are, but a dark nemisis makes things difficult for one.

Disclaimer: N'sync was not harmed during the production of this motion picture.

WHAT THE FUTURE BRINGS

TEASER

GINA

Hello, Ares.

ADAM

Hello yourself, Xena. Long time no see.

VOICE

And you too.

Adam steps aside to reveal Heather

HEATHER

Hello, Mother.

Gina looks at Gabriella in shock. Gabriella shuts her eyes again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Sacrifice II"

Hope steps out of her cocoon and walks down the stairs. Gabrielle stares at her.

HOPE

Hello, Mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woods.

Gabriella opens her eyes. 

GABRIELLA

Hope?

HEATHER

Very good.(laughs)

ADAM

I've missed you three...and you most of all.

Moves toward Gina, but she stops him.

JEREMY

(running in) Leave them alone!

HEATHER

Who are you?

JEREMY

I'm Joxer The Mighty!

Stops and looks around, startled. Heather rolls her eyes.

HEATHER

Oh, no, not you again!

JEREMY

Now why did I say that?

GINA

We'll explain later.

Pulls him behind the girls to protect him. He eyes Gabriella, who smacks him.

GINA

I know what you're up to Ares. And I want you to know that it's not going to happen.....unless it's over my dead body.

ADAM

(laughs) Oh, yeah, that's Xena.

GABRIELLA

(whispers) What does he want?

GINA

Later. (to Adam) You just stay away from us.

The girls leave and pull Jeremy with them.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

Walking around

GABRIELLA

So, what _does_ he want?

GINA

The one thing Ares always wanted was for Xena to embrace her dark past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "The Bitter Suite"

Xena and Ares are on a snowy cliff.

ARES

This whole....atonement kick you've been on lately, it's not you. You're full of fire, bending the worls to your will. Full of rage and revenge. Accept it, Xena. Embrace it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking.

EVA

We're not going to let him touch you, Gina.

GINA

Thanks, but this is my fight. You two didn't even believe it until it was almost too late. I don't want either of you getting hurt.

GABRIELLA

No way. The Warrior Princess, the Battling Bard, and The Messenger? We're all in it together.

Gina looks at her in surprise. She smiles sheepishly.

GABRIELLA

I went on the website, too.

They all laugh. Jeremy looks hurt.

JEREMY

Hey, what about me?

Gabriella laughs and smacks him again as they leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________

School the next day.

Jeremy finds Eva in the cafeteria and angrily slams his tray down on the table.

JEREMY

You killed me, Eva!

EVA

Huh?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Eve"

Joxer runs at Eve. She jams a sword through him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cafeteria.

Eva shakes her head.

EVA

That wasn't me.

JEREMY

Yes it was! You murdered me in cold blood!

Slams his hand down on table.

JEREMY

Owww!

She laughs as he jumps up and runs away. Gabriella is sitting at another table and looks up. Heather saunters over behind her.

HEATHER

Pity he had to go. (Gabriella sees her) Oh, hello.

GABRIELLA

What do you want, Hope?

HEATHER

Join us, mother. Ares and I. We are going to ruls the world, and all who oppose us will be anhilated. So think carefully, mother. I really don't want to have to kill you.

She leaves.

Library.

Gina stands between the stacks of books, reading. Gabriella runs up, looking terrified. 

GABRIELLA

Gina, problem.

GINA

Lemme guess. It's huge and potentially devastating.

GABRIELLA

Hope ust came to me. She said that she and Ares are going to take over the world, and kill anyone who stands against them!

GINA

(nods) Exactly what I just found here.

Hands book to Gabriella.

GABRIELLA

After the fall of the Greek gods, one will be reborn in the far future. An ally from the past will locate him, and they are to take part in a bloodletting ceremony that will prepare them for complete control of the world.

GINA

There is one flaw in his plan.

GABRIELLA

And what's that?

GINA

Hope. It says both of them are needed to fulfill the plan. If one's missing, it falls apart. Ares might still be immortal. I don't know. But we take Hope out, and we take him out.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

GABRIELLA

Gina, we can't kill her.

GINA

We won't. Ares will.

She leaves. Gabriella stays put.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Maternal Instincts"

GABRIELLE

Xena, I couldn't kill her. She's my daughter. You're a mother, you know this!

XENA

Maybe it's not too late. She's young, poison'll kill her if her powers aren't mature.

GABRIELLE

Poison? Xena, she is my child!

XENA

She is not a child! She is a body, a vessel, an instrument for evil, that is all!

_____________________________________________________________________________

At Gina's house.

Gina and Gabriella are sitting in front of the television. Gina rewinds a tape. She hits play, and "Motherhood" starts playing.

GINA

See? Hades fires a fireball at Xena. She ducks. Fireball hits Posedion. He dies. 

Stops tape

GINA

We fake Ares out. Get him to do that to Hope. And she's gone.

GABRIELLA

Gina, don't you think this is going just a little too far?

GINA

She's killed hundreds of people. Don't you hink it's time she was paid back for the evil she's done?

Gabriella leaves. Outside, the bushes rustle.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Eva's house. Adam appears.

EVA

Yah-h-h-h!

Hits him in the head with a hairbrush.

ADAM

Oh, that was really, really mature, Liv.

EVA

My name is...or was..Eve.

ADAM

Whatever. Listen, we gotta talk......

_____________________________________________________________________________

The woods at night.

Gina and Gabriella walk along.

GINA

According to the map I found, they should be right-

Adam appears.

ADAM

Right here?

They freeze and pull out various weapons-a stick, a baseball bat, a rock. Gina has a frisbee.

ADAM

Yes, it was me in the bushes outside, Gina. I heard what you're planning. And you see, I just can't let that happen.

Heather appears.

HEATHER

Thought abpout that choice at all, Mother?

GABRIELLA

I have.

Moves to hit Heather with the rock, but Adam grabs Gina. Gabriella is too quick, though, and she grabs Heather as well.

GABRIELLA

Seems we have a standoff.

Smiles and raises rock over Heather's head, but Eva runs in.

EVA

No!

Knocks Gabriella away from Heather. Adam dissapears with Gina. Heather follows.

GABRIELLA

No! Gina! Gina!

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

Woods.

GABRIELLA

Gina!

EVA

Stop yelling. She's not coming back that way.

Gabriella turns and backhands Eva, who knocks her to the ground.

GABRIELLA

If I was going to kill Hope, that was my choice!

EVA

And why would I trust your choices? You sentenced me to death-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Path Of Vengeance"

Gabrielle is in a tent. A circle of Amazons is around her. Eve is tied up.

VARIA

What is your verdict, Gabrielle?

GABRIELLE

Guilty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woods.

EVA

You killed my brother-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Maternal Instincts"

Xena runs into the tent.

XENA

Solan? Hey, Solan?

She goes to shake Solan, who falls back dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woods.

EVA

So why would I believe you?

GABRIELLA

Hope kiled your brother! I was trying to do the right thing and kill her!

Eva wobbles on her feet.

EVA

Yes. But you still condemmed me. 

GABRIELLA

I had to uphold Amazon law, or they would have kicked me off the Council. Then I used my spot to fight for your life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Path Of Vengeance"

GABRIELLE

No! I use my right to challenge! You are not Queen, Varia, until you defeat me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woods.

Eva closes her eyes and sinks to her knees. Gabriella sits up.

EVA

I am so sorry. Ares told me to stop you. I listened to him because I thought that was who I was. The one who didn't like seeing people killed. But now Gina is gone, and it's all my fault!

GABRIELLA

Shh. It's not your fault. But we do still have to save Gina.(stands) Come on.

They leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Library.

Gabriella has the book Gina had earlier. The two are sitting at a table reading.

EVA

We've been through this ten times. What's the point?

GABRIELLA

But it says that the ally of Ares can only be defeated by experiencing the one thing she never has has. What do you soppose that means?

EVA

I don't know.

Heather appears.

HEATHER

Well, you'd better figure it out.

Laughs.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

Library.

Gabriella and Eva stand.

HEATHER

I'm going to enjoy this.

Uses her powers and starts throwing books off the shelves at them. They duck and start throwing them back. One hits Heather.

HEATHER

Ah-hah! You have gotten better, Mommy!

GABRIELLA

Not good enough!

The window breaks and someone flies through. Gabriella breaks a leg off a chair to use as a staff, but it's only Jeremy.

JEREMY

Now there had to be an easier way to do that.

GABRIELLA

It's over, Hope.

HEATHER

I hate you!

Throws a table.

EVA

That's it! Love! Love is the key! That's what the book meant!

GABRIELLA

So what am I supposed to do?!

EVA

Focus your mind. Try and think not of what Hope has done that's wrong, but of what she's done right.

Gabriella shuts her eyes. Heather looks at her, unaware of what Eva's just said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Gabrielle's Hope"

GABRIELLE

You were right, Xena

XENA

About what?

GABRIELLE

You said that one day I would have hope again. And here it is. So that's what I'm going to call her.....Hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Maternal Instincts"

Gabrielle kneels to talk to Hope.

GABRIELLE

The basket was all there was. I had to put you in it, or I had to watch you be killed. Now I had no choice.

HOPE

You loved me?

GABRIELLE

Yes. I prayed that the gods would protect you....and they did. They brought you home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Sacrifice II"

Xena moves to kill Hope

GABRIELLE

No-o-o-o!!

Vaults over altar.

GABRIELLE

Hope!!

Runs up stairs and grabs Hope just as Xena is about to stab her. They fall into the pit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "A Family Affair"

HOPE

Is that why you never loved me?

GABRIELLE

I loved you, Hope. I just had to stop you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Library. 

Gabriella opens her eyes.

GABRIELLA

I love you, Hope.

HEATHER

No.

She backs away.

GABRIELLA

Please believe me.

HEATHER

Stop it!

She clutches her head like she's in agony. Gabriella takes a step forward.

GABRIELLA

I love you, Hope, and I always will. Please don't think anything else. I will never stop loving you.

She reaches out to touch Heather's arm. As she does, a bright light erupts and surrounds them.

JEREMY

Gabriella!

Gabriella is thrown back out of the light. Eva and Jeremy run to her.

EVA

Gabriella! Are you okay?

GABRIELLA

I-I'm fine.

She woozily stand up. Jeremy hugs her just as Gina and Adam appear.

GABRIELLA

Gina!

Hugs her.

GINA

What'd you do?

EVA

Look.

They look over to where Heather was. Gabrielle and Hope are there. Hope is crying. Gabrielle hugs her. Heather sits on the floor looking terrified. Eva reaches out and pulls Heather away. Hope stops crying, and Gabrielle stands up and smiles at the group.

GABRIELLE

Thank you. Thank you all so much.

GABRIELLA

(smiles) Anytime.

Hope stands up and smiles, too.

HOPE

Thank you for helping me see that my mother loves me. I am forever in your debt.

EVA

Hope, there is more good in you than you will ever know.

Gabrielle and Hope vanish.

HEATHER

Okay, I'm clueless. What just happened?

GABRIELLA

Something good, Heather. Something good happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________

School dance.

Gabriella is dancing with Jeremy as Adam walks over to Gina, who's sitting alone.

ADAM

Gina, I'm-

GINA

You don't have to say you're sorry. That wasn't you. 

He looks away, then looks back at her as "This I Promise You", by N'Sync starts playing.

ADAM

Gina, do you want to dance?

GINA

All right. But only once.

They walk out to the dance floor and start to dance.

N'SYNC

I've loved you forever

in lifetimes before.

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore.

I give you my word,

I give you my heart.

This is a battle we've won.

ADAM

Gina? I know you said you'd never date me, and I'm not sure if Xena loved Ares, but is there even a chance?

Gina closes her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clip from "Coiming Home"

ARES

Maybe as a mortal, I can experience something I never could as a god.

XENA

What's that?

ARES

You.

She kisses him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dance.

Gina opens her eyes and smiles at him.

GINA

Oh, yeah.

They kiss.

N'SYNC

'Till the day my life is through,

this I promise you.

Ooh, I promise you.

END OF ACT FOUR


End file.
